


Moments Like These

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: Gogo was an adrenaline junkie; everybody knew that. But taking it nice, slow, and easy wasn't always a bad thing, she could admit.





	Moments Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a quick thing I started last night and finished today. I think I want to write more for my ships, so more oneshots like this might be on their way over the next couple months. (Along with my other projects I want to get done, but a lot of those take longer to write and I'm overhauling some, so these should come out faster.) I have short Hirina and Gogozilla ideas right now, so those will likely be next.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Gogo was an adrenaline junkie; everybody knew that.

She had earned her nickname through her love of and need for speed. The faster she went, the higher her thrills were - and boy, could she go fast (as demonstrated shortly after she earned her nickname, when she chased Fred around campus for singing the old Sonic X theme song at her). It was why many of her projects focused on enhancing speed, and too often failed to meet her expectations by their due dates, despite the A's they received. Taking it nice, slow, and easy just didn't cut it for her; she _wanted_ to go faster - kick off the training wheels, break the speed limits, push boundaries, tick the counter bar higher and higher - the hair on her arms rose just thinking about it!

But taking it nice, slow, and easy wasn't always a bad thing, she could admit. Like right now.

It was raining outside, a cool shower drenching the streets of San Fransokyo outside Wasabi's apartment. It made a nice white noise in the background.

An organized mess of textbooks, notebooks, and pens and pencils strewn out on the coffee table before them. (With the way Gogo tended to snatch and throw things, Wasabi had long given up trying to keep the space completely tidy.)

They were both in sweats and baggy shirts, dressed comfortably for this cold, rainy, November evening. They had taken a break from studying to watch some TV, destress a little from their upcoming tests and project due dates.

She and Wasabi were curled up on the couch together, him reclining back against the couch while she was crooked under his arm, legs drawn up to her chest.

There was something cozy about this scene, in her mind. It was warm, relaxed, and comfortable.

Gogo liked these moments. Wasabi was a naturally gentle guy, one who had an easy-going attitude underneath his strict need for rules and organization. Where she was impatient, he was patient; she liked kick-boxing, he liked tai-chi; while she had a need for speed, he was the first to slow down to get everything he needed meticulously together.

They could be considered opposites that way, she supposed, but to say such a thing would ignore how much they had in common and how well their differences actually fit together. They were friends, as well as a couple, for a reason. They (along with Tadashi - though, as long as everybody was safe about it, he could be just as much enabler as everyone else) were often the voices of reason of the gang, albeit in different ways, they shared a mutual love for their respective vehicles (his car and her fixed-up bike), and were the calm, quiet ones to Fred's loud, Honey Lemon's mad scientist, Hiro's energetic, and Tadashi's excitable. Not to mention, the first ones to get annoyed (often by Fred) - and when they got riled up, they could get just as winded up as the other.

But when things were calm, things were calm, and when it came to the two of them, that was usually Wasabi's doing. It was good for her, Gogo thought, to sometimes be grabbed by the arm and told to kill the engine for a bit and take a breather. She did have a habit of overdoing it at times. Overdoing it would hurt her in the long run, whether it be her grades, her goals, or her health (and boy, would Tadashi and Baymax not like that last one). And it was in moments like that, like these, that she could appreciate the slow atmosphere the room took on. It calmed her nerves.

Gogo took the hand of the arm wrapped around her and brought it up to her lips.

Wasabi looked down at her curiously.

She shrugged. "I'm suddenly feeling sentimental tonight."

"Oh, that so?" he raised an eyebrow and quirked a smile. "Does that mean you're going to tell me you love me?"

It was a joke, but Gogo thought about that; it wasn't like they hadn't said the words before. "Yeah, I love you."

His smile quirked higher, but she noticed the light shade of red on his cheeks. "Well, I love you, too."

"Good," she stated matter-of-factly, making him chuckle.

Gogo snuggled into his side, readjusting her legs to lay down folded on their sides, keeping his large hand between her much smaller fingers.

Yeah, moments like these were nice.


End file.
